Love is Crazy
by notxherex
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW, my apologies. Hoping to finish it one day-It all starts with America being upset with him. England doesn't know why and goes to swallow his sorrows at a pub with France. What will develop? Contains UsUk and FrUk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

"England, why are you here?" America asked with his back to his unwanted visitor.  
"I um, I wanted to see if you were okay.."  
America turned to spare him a glance. He looked worried but not at all guilty for what he had just done. How dare he not feel guilty?  
America turned away. "Of course I'm okay, what made you think that I wasn't?" There was some silence. England stood there trying to figure out why America was acting like this towards him. He was usually cheerful and always standing near him.

"Well I-"  
America interrupted "Anyway I don't see why you would care."  
"A-America!" "Listen I'm pretty busy right now could you please just leave? I'll see you later."  
"But I"  
America gave a quick turn and smiled at England. England felt a pang in his heart, there was that smile he would give when he was truly unhappy and wanted to hide it. Of course, it never worked. England knew better. "Come on I'm pretty sure you're tired," America put his hands on England's shoulders, leading him towards the door. "You should head back home. Everything's fine and we can always talk tomorrow."  
"But I.."  
"Hmm?"

"Well if that's all, bye bye." He closed the door in England's face failing to see the tears that threatened to fall and even though it was he who wanted to cry at America's standoffish attitude, England could have sworn he heard a sniff coming from America. Was...was America crying? What could he have done? He started shivering, realizing how cold it was outside. He knew that the best thing to do was to leave but he just couldn't.

He banged on the door.  
"America! America! O-open the door!," He stopped to listen but nothing, no footsteps were heard. "Please, open the door! I'm not leaving until y-you do!" His voice cracked a bit because of the sorrow he was feeling.

America had tried to hold in the sniffles and his tears. He was not the type to cry. He was the hero, he had to be strong to help others who were sad and suffering, others who were crying. He shouldn't be crying but his heart hurt. He took a few steps away from the door and could not go longer. He collapsed on the floor and silently cried. He didn't want to hear any sobs echoing in the big empty house. He layed there for maybe 5 minutes when he heard it.  
"America! America! Open the door!," There was a pause "Please, open the door! I'm not leaving until y-you do!" "Go away England." He whispered. "Go away." His eyes filling up with more tears, his heart clenched at hearing England's voice. Oh no, he couldn't not now. "Ngh" a sob escaped his mouth and he couldn't stop them anymore. He heard the echoes of his own sobs and could only sob harder.

"Ngh" He heard.  
It caused him to stop the banging on the door. America was crying. He was full out suffering and the damned door was standing between them. "America!" He yelled and then heard a thump on the door. He put his ear to it and listened."America?"

This time he said it louder, loud enough for England to hear him.  
"Go away England." He sniffed. "Just go home! I'll see you later!"

What the hell was going on? This was starting to frustrate the older man. "Listen you git, you obviously can't be alone right now! You're crying and I just can't leave knowing that now can I?"  
Silence was the only answer.  
"America?"  
"I guess not" America responded. That's a good sign "Then let me in." A minute went by before he heard the lock on the door turn, the door started to open when his phone rang. The door stopped. "America?" "Answer it England." America said in a monotone voice. "Could be important."

"Ah, yes, okay."  
He looked at his caller i.d and saw that it was a blocked number. For some reason he felt as if he shouldn't answer. "On second thought I don't think I should."  
"ANSWER IT." America hissed.  
And England complied.  
"Hello."  
"England where are you?"  
"Ah France."  
As soon as he uttered the name the door slammed shut and he heard the lock.  
England dropped the phone.  
"America?" He heard footsteps but they were just getting further away from him. "America?" He banged on the door. A sound came from above him and he stepped back to look up at the window that had just opened. Standing there with an unreadable expression was America.  
"Go home England, you'll catch a cold, we wouldn't want that now would we?"  
"What's wrong? You're the one that told me to answer the phone when I didn't want to! Why are you acting like this? " He thought about what had just happened. "Is it something to do with France?" and at the moment he mentioned the Frenchman America tensed. "Goodnight England" America closed the window and went to bed.

There was not much the Englishman could do now. America had left him out in the cold. His picked up his phone just as it started to ring. "Hello." He sighed and started walking. "England are you alright?"  
"Not really, no. I really need a drink."  
"Perfect let's meet up!" France cheerfully replied.  
"Alright, meet me at the regular pub, see you there."  
He hung up.  
He didn't want to think of this anymore. He had somehow hurt his dear America, that much was obvious to him now.

"So England what happened? You went quiet for a while and then all I could hear was a few yells until I hung up."  
"That? Well you know how America looked upset during the conference?"  
"You know, I did notice he acted a bit different, but it was barely noticeable so I thought he'd be okay. Ah! Did you go see him?" "Yes, but he didn't really want to talk to me. I think I'm the one that hurt him, but I.." England got caught up in his thoughts.

France looked at him as he sipped his wine. America huh? What could have happened to make America not want to be near his favorite person?  
"Did he say anything about why he was upset?"  
"No...ah! When you called and I said your name he seemed even more upset."  
He looked at France suspiciously but decided it was too much hassle to go and figure out what France had done. He drowned his 3rd beer and asked for another one.  
"Moi?" France thought about what he could have possible done..!  
"OH! I think I know why he's upset! This morning I heard a few countries talking about you and I being together~! I decided to ignore it since I'm pretty sure I'm too good for you."  
"WHAT! YOU AND ME? UGH THAT'S DISGUSTING!"  
"Oh England you sure know how to break hearts." France exclaimed as he dramatically held his hands to his chest, as if his heart was truly hurt. "No wonder America's upset, you went and broke his heart! Oh my dear America I know how you feel!" "But why~ *hic* would he be upset?" England asked as he rested his head on the counter.  
"Geez England only 4 beers and you're already drunk?  
"I"m not drunk! Maybe just a bit buzzed...anyway why does that matter? I'm here to drink my sorrows away."  
"You're missing the point, America remember?"  
"Of course I remember but why is he upset if he thinks you and I are together?"  
"You're so dumb! He obviously likes you~ and wants you to only be his" France winked.

"Hm" Was all England could manage. He was caught up in thinking about America actually liking him. Could it be true? Well he actually didn't doubt it. It would make sense but there was one problem. England did not know if he loved America. Not like that at least.

"What's wrong love," France asked as he put his arm around England. "are you not happy that America likes you?" France was curious, since the revolution he had always thought that one day England and America would fall for each other. 'It's only natural' he thought 'Especially when they got over it, or well it seems they did.'

"Why would America *hic* love me, huh frog?" England leaned on France as if he was looking for comfort. "He LEFT me France, *hic* he left me. There's no point in h-*hic* him loving me, there's no reason!"

"Shh, love it's okay. Love is crazy, you know?" France now wrapped both his arms around England enjoying the feeling of him in his arms. Maybe, just maybe...  
"England..." He softly whispered to the man in his arms.

England looked up and blue eyes captivated him, he couldn't look away. "*hic* Francis.." This shocked France, calling him by his human name wasn't normal.  
"Arthur, I think I-"  
"Yes?"  
"I-" Francis never finished for he couldn't stop himself any longer. He leaned down and placed his lips on the lips of the green eyed companion. England, not being so drunk that he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, felt his shocked wide eyes quickly close as he started kissing France back.

* * *

This is the first story that I've tried to put on here. I hope you like it and I'm sorry if you find mistakes!

When I posted it was very late and I've been stressing a bit about life. Might get an operation soon. Anyway there's really no excuse for bad grammar, is there? I will try to update soon :)

Reviews are welcomed but don't feel pressured ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia is still not mine. This chapter contains FrUk. This whole story will contain USUK and FRUK. Warning to those who did not understand that in the summary. Hope you like it!

* * *

England opened his eyes but only for a second before he quickly shut them wishing the light would shut up. 'Bloody hell, it's too bright.' he thought to himself.  
Groaning he slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a familiar room all by himself. Looking down he noticed he had no shirt or pants on leaving him clad in his underwear. Swearing he was never going to drink again. he pulled the covers off of him and walked to the door that ,he was almost sure, led to the bathroom. He found his clothes folded next to a towel on the counter. "Might as well." He whispered to noone and got in the shower.  
He wasn't entirely sure of where he was but it couldn't be too bad if they had taken care of him.

As he got himself clean he tried to remember what had happened. His mind was hazy when it came to the previous night's events.  
"Go away England." Oh yeah America was mad at him. If he recalled right it had to do something with France...France.  
Oh dear God. France he had kissed France! England's hand automatically went to his lips. Blushing he turned the water off and wrapped himself in the towel.

England looked in the mirror his face so red you could probably see it a mile away. He recalled how France had called to him so gently it had surprised him, how ,when he looked up, he called France's human name, and how France's lips were so soft and comforting he couldn't help but kiss the Frenchman back.  
"France kissed me, I-I kissed France."

France had gotten up early in the morning to prepare breakfast for England and himself. He was sure England would remember what happened last night. If he was wrong, he didn't know if he'd tell him or push him against the wall and kiss England senseless. Either way he figured it was about time England knew of his feelings he had been hiding for so long. He didn't regret being caught in the green eyes that made him lose control. It was about time. He only hoped He would accept him.

But he would wouldn't he? England had kissed him back afterall. 'But he was drunk and he passed out soon after.' France sighed. He hated that thought that lingered in the back of his mind. It only made him more nervous.

He heard the shower running. He put some water in a small pot to boil and make England some tea. He already knew how England was about his tea. He chuckled as he served the food on two plates and put them on the table. Not long after he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His heart jumped and he stepped out of the kitchen to make sure England knew where he was. His heart was beating so fast he was sure England could hear it. He felt like schoolgirl. It was embarrassing.

"Good morning England." He said with a smile when England came into view.  
"G-Good morning." England replied with his gaze on the floor, he didn't want France seeing his blush. Noticing this, France turned around and walked towards the kitchen, "I made us some breakfast."  
England looked up at the man's retreating back and followed. He willed himself to calm down a bit since France wasn't acting weird. He sat down at the table as France set down a cup of tea in front of him.  
"Oh! Thank you." England took a sip and smiled, the tea was prepared just how he liked it. "No problem at all mon cher."

Breakfast went smoothly both England and France had calmed down. They talked about small things, like the weather. Both thinking it was rather lame to be talking about that.

France got up to clear the table.  
"Here I'll help." England insisted as he started to stand up.  
"No that's okay. It's not that much anyway."  
"Oh okay." England sat back down when he heard the question he had feared France would ask him.  
"Do you remember last night?" France asked as he started washing the few dishes they had used.  
"I-I remember fighting with America before you called and then we went to a pub."  
France turned away from the sink and walked over to the table. He stopped when he was on the side across from England and looked into the green eyes of the nervous looking man. "Is that all?" His heart beat faster as he asked.

England, who desperately wanted to look away couldn't. "Y-yeah, of course it is." He cleared his throat. He hadn't noticed how hot it had been in the room.  
France didn't buy it. "Is that so," He walked closer and at this England stood up backing away, "I don't quite believe you."  
"Well it is you frog! It is all I remember!" England had backed up into a wall.  
France stopped, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. The pain showed in his eyes. England's face relaxed into a concerned one.  
"Frog?" he flinched when he saw France's hand come up to his face and felt it caress his cheek. But found himself leaning towards the warm touch.  
"Arthur, if you truly do not remember, then please allow me to refresh your memory." France whispered as he leaned closer.

England had already been caught in France's eyes and just like the night before he would not push France away. Instead, he leaned in and his own eyes closed slowly. France closed the gap between them. Beginning with a small chaste kiss that slowly grew as England kissed back and their lips moved perfectly and deliciously against each other. France's own heart was leaping for joy. He pulled away to lean his forehead against England's. England opened his eyes.  
"England," he began with his eyes still closed, savoring the moment. "I love you."

England raised his head, leaning away from France. Had he heard right?  
"You..what?"

* * *

It's a short chapter, I suppose.  
I really enjoyed this scene in my head xD

BTW I'm recovering from surgery at the moment. So..yeah. I don't know where I was going with that. ^^;

Thank you for reading!


End file.
